The Idiot Squad
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: it is that time of the year again it is the last of school for the kids of South Park meanwhile the South Park police is on the tail of murderers right now and facing heavy pressure by the mayor to solved the case before the start of the Fourth of July holiday weekend's celebrations. Who will crack the case?
1. Another Murder Mystery

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, violence, blood and gore, implied romantic situations and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Idiot Squad**

**Chapter 1: Another Murder Mystery**

The day after the defeat of the colonist aliens cut to the downtown area which the boys were making their last walk to school before summer break begins right now and they are in their summer clothes once again which South Park is getting hit by another heat wave once again. Which they all in colorful tees and shorts trying to keep cool but they are still sweating like a bunch of pigs inside a well heated oven? At that moment that they are quite pleased and happy that they had made it through another wacky school year in South Park now they get to sleep in and have summer fun like camping, fishing and swimming plus any troubles that they will get into over the break while away from school at last and they are singing School days song has well too. But all sudden they all saw a fleet of speedy high-powered police squad cars with their lights and sirens on were racing down to the other side of the town right now.

"Where the hell they all are going in a great hurray right now?" Said Cartman while walking along with his so-called friends on their way to school in a red t-shirt and brown shorts along powder blue/yellow tennis shoes minus his trademark cap

"Dude they probably going to Tom Barton's doughnut shop for fresh just made batch of gazed and jelly filled doughnuts." Said Kenny which he is not in his orange parka right now that he is in an orange t-shirt and blue jeans shorts along with brown hiking boots and his blond hair was a mess.

"Oh, a cop and doughnuts joke but it is a good one" Said Stan with a semi cheerful grin has formed on his face with a slightly giggle under his breath and wearing a brown t-shirt and blue shorts along with red/blue tennis shoes minus his hat

"Well Kinny if you want to find a cop go to there or the police station" Said Cartman

"Yeah they will be at their station when Mayor McDaniels is breathing fire and is on their asses about something like public safety " Said Kyle

"But dude I wonders where they are going right now?" Said Kyle which his ginger jewfro looks very frizzy due from the heat and he is wearing an orange t-shirt and green shorts along with green/orange tennis shoes

Cut over to a local 24/7 convenience store which it was a crime scene an armed robbery went bad that subject or subjects stabbed and killed the clerk and a couple of bystanders along being shot too that blood is everywhere which Sgt. Harrison Louis Yates and Det. Mitch Murphy Harris is on the case while BarBrady was in a meeting at city hall which it is a lie right now.

"Gentlemen let find this scumbag before he or a group of them to make them pays for this crime against humanity in our lovely justice system." Said Yates which all of officers in the building just looks at him very funny at that moment

"Sir!" Said the on duty officers

"The reason why I want this solved very fast because you know that our lovely bitchy mayor will be on our asses in no time about this case being solved" Said Yates while rolling his eyes at them then all sudden BarBrady came walking in there which he had heard the crime scene over his police scanner at home.

"So what had happened in here Lou?" Said BarBrady looking at the blood stain then he says" Did someone accidentally break a large case of bottles of ketchup that had spilled all over the place?"

"Well sir its look like an armed robbery/triple homicide that we have on our hands right now." Said Yates does not look very amused at all then he sneers loudly at his superior "Has Mayor McDaniels had been brief on this case yet chief?"

"No Lou she haven't been brief on this at all yet" Said BarBrady which Yates has silently sighs a sign of relief at that moment all sudden speak of the devil that she shall appears along with her loyal and toady assistants that she looks very pissed off has well too which the boys also there along with a crowd of curiously looking townsfolk who had gathered there to see what is going on which nothing happened that much in this small town yeah right which no one can't remember the outbreak of colonist aliens' virus that had just taken place a few days ago .

"So gentlemen, do you idiots have any leads or suspects on this case at all yet? " McDaniels snickered in a very scornfully sounding voice as she addressed her two top commanding officers while giving that scowling glare of her to them at that very same moment

"Well Martha someone had knocked over a box of ketchup and spilled it all over place?" Said BarBrady that is when Yates doing a nose bridge pinches for BarBrady's dumb answer which the mayor looked very annoyed and rolled her eyes for his stupidity right now

"No you fucking retarded idiot that is no ketchup had spilled all over on the floor that it look like blood to me BarBrady you are testing my patience right now!" Said McDaniels in a loud shrieking voice to show her disappointed mood for them at that very same second

"Huh?" Said BarBrady

"Oh boy here we go with her bitching again!" Said Yates in a low whisper to his partner Mitch which he silently nodded in agreed with Yates

"Well Kahl you owe twenty dollars on our bet so pay up Jew?!" Said Cartman

"God damn it!" Kyle sneers loudly which Cartman looked much enjoyed on his plump face when he ruined Kyle's morning already

"Can I'm have a police force that is filled with competent officers who can do their jobs and solves something around here for once!" McDaniels sneers loudly then she motioned her two assistants that she is ready to leave at that moment before they left the crime scene " Well gentlemen you better solved this goddamned case starting now that I will be on your ass about solving this got it."

"Yes madam" Said both of BarBrady and Yates

"Let's go now I had an enough right now!" Said McDaniels that is when they left the area

"Damn Mayor McDaniels is pissed again you guys" Said Cartman

"We know Cartman" Said the other three boys that is when they too left the area for school at that moment

"Duh, fat ass we just saw her blew her fucking top off! Said Kyle

"Shut up you fucking mouth Jew" Said Cartman in an angry tone voice

"Oh fuck you Cartman" Said Kyle

**To Be Continued **

Author's Note: May have to change the rating from rated T to M in future coming soon chapters and I will start chapter 2 tomorrow I promised.


	2. Citywide Lockdown

**Chapter 2: Citywide Lockdown**

Meanwhile at South Park Elem. School has the boys were walking in the building which Mr. Mackey was motioning everybody to get inside into the building because the local police had ordered a citywide lockdown so they can look for the murder suspects in a lot better way without townsfolk meddling in their search and do not wanting to put the public's lives in danger too as they search for these scumbags. Which all of the school staff are all of students to head for the gym where a special emergency assembly has been called at the last-minute to discuss about the school lockdown seizure by the police's orders which it will last throughout the day or until the suspects are captured and in custody.

"Hey fellas why is the town is under a citywide lockdown right now?" Said Butters while at Cartman and the others when we are taking their seat upon the bleachers at that moment.

"Gawd damn it you asked too much questions Butters! Cartman shriek out loudly to protest his annoyance for Butters

"No Cartman you are fucking annoying as hell so shut up fat ass!" Said Kyle which he fires back at Cartman's rude comment in a quickly way

"Oh shut up you damn dirty Jew Kahl which I was not talking to your ass anyway" Cartman sneered out loudly which Stan simply rolls his eyes with great disgust and begin do his infamous nose bridge pinch for the embarrassment that two of his friends are fighting like a bunch of fools right now and Kyle shot Cartman the clearest dirty look that had formed on his face.

"Well butters you want to know there was a triple homicide down at the 24/7 party store this early morning "Said Kenny

"Oh Hamburgers" Said Butters in a great wave of shock hung over his sweet looking face as he looks at Kenny at that moment

"So that is what is going on and this is why we are in a full lockdown right now?" Said Craig

"Yes dude" Said Stan

"Has everyone gone crazy around here lately?" Said Clyde

"Maybe we must activate the coon and friends once again" Said Token

"I hate the Coon and friends" Said Butters in a low whisper that sounds more like a hiss

"That is a good idea Token!" Said Cartman in truth he looks rather very annoyed which Token stole his idea first at that moment then he says" Well you guys are you in expect for Craig and Butters!"

"Meh fuck you Cartman I'm don't want to be in your pansy ass fake heroes club anyway." Said Craig while giving him the finger too

"Well fuck you too Craig and don't give me the finger you little bitch!" Said Cartman in angry tone voice

Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which a very pissed off Martha McDaniels was seated at her desk which it was completely covered with important documents that needed to signed to keep her occupied while the police search continues for the murder suspects who could be hiding in this God forsaken hick town and have a little faith for her incompetent police force to solved this case right now. All sudden her black office phone begins to ring at that moment which the petite woman with shot and spiked blue-green hair which she was wearing her gold wired framed reading glasses while she looks down at her phone caller screen which it lit up in a neon green color and a black lettering and numbers run across the screen it says George BarBrady on there and she rolls her eyes with great disgust before she pick up it to answers it before it goes to her voicemail at that moment.

"Hello? So George do you got any leads on that triple homicide case investigation which in a few hours I have a news briefing to update our community on the case's progress which I know you idiots are taking your Goddamned time to solve this before the out of state's tourists came into the town for the Fourth of July holiday weekend which the town really needs the tourist boom and its money to resupply the city funds that was almost wiped out from rebuilding the town from that deadly and damaging tornado outbreak that we had here a few months ago."{Listens}" George you and your men are fucking idiots all I says now gets the job done which you have two weeks to solves this case before the holidays so goodbye!" Said McDaniels in a long sneering voice that is when she slammed the phone down to disconnected from BarBrady at that very same minute.

"Oh boy she is angry which we are deep in camel poo right now?" Said BarBrady after she hung up on him

That is when she looks over at her right –handed man for some needed advice was standing at her side.

"Mayor, they are a bunch of incompetent idiots but they will get the job I promised you." Said Johnson

"Johnson I hope you are right on this but we needed Mysterion's help right now." Said McDaniels while standing there and looking out of her main office's window that sits behind her desk

"Are we talking about that mysterious kid mayor?" Said Johnson

"Yes Johnson I'm talking about that Mysterious kid right now which I have more faith in him than my own police officers to solve something around here which it's sad" Said McDaniels as she turned to look at him

"I clearly understand where you are coming from about your concerns right now" Said Johnson that is when she lumps back down in her nice chair to work on the paperwork that was dotted across her desk at that moment.

"Well back to work for me to sign these papers right now then" Said McDaniels which she had taken a slip of her hot cup of coffee which it was in her black/orange Princeton Alumni mug and that is when Johnson left for his office to do some of his own paperwork as well too and along with his own white mug filled with coffee too.

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Late Night Visit

**Chapter 3: The Late Night Visit**

Later on that very same night at the McCormick's home inside Kenny's bedroom in his closet which you can see large neon green Block M on a lavender colored t-shirt instead of his long-sleeved sweatshirt of the same color due to the summer heat wave that is crippling the town right now. Which at that moment that he is going as the town's favorite pint-sized crime fighter Mysterion to make another appearance to stop another crime wave that is running rampant out through his town right now. As he about to he climb out of his room's window that is when his little sister Karen came walking in there dressed in a short-sleeved white nightgown with a book in her one hand and in another which she was holding a beat up teddy bear which she was hoping for that her big overprotective brother will reads her a bedtime story before she drifts into dreamland but she saw Mysterion standing on the window sill at that moment.

"My guardian angel you are back I was wondering what happened to you." Said Karen in a sweet and so innocent sounding voice as she looks on at her guardian angel

"Well Karen I'm back but our city needs my protection and watchful eye right now?!" Said Mysterion which it was Kenny was only deepening his voice to hides his true identity so no one can't figure who he is at all.

"I understands my guardian angel goes do your good heroic deeds for this town and keep it safe from any harm and bad people my guardian." Said Karen that is when Carol came walking in there with a basket of clean laundry in her hands that she went to the laundry mat yesterday before she went to work at the local Olive Garden busing dishes she hates it but it is putting food on the table for her family unlike her husband Stuart sit on his ass all day long by getting drunk. That is when she saw Mysterion in the window which her eyes widen that was filled with great fear.

"Stuart, its that mysterious kid is back again" Carol screamed at the top of her lungs as Mysterion which Stuart came running in there to see what she is yelling about at that moment.

"You again we are doing anything that you asked us to do" Said Stuart in a fear sounding tone voice that is when he leapt out of the window which he has landed on his feet just a cat and disappears into the darkness. Which back in the Kenny's room they all look down at the shadowy figure who has he taken off in the dark from the window.

"Karen, where is your brother at right now which we are under a citywide curfew by the mayor's and police's orders right now." Said Stuart as he took a slip at his bottle of his cheap beer at that very same minute

Meanwhile at the mayoral mansion in her lighted home office which McDaniels was seated at her desk doing some paperwork that she had brought home from her office to work on before turning in for a night but she can't sleep at all over the thought of her idiotic officers slacking off on that murder case right now. She was in her short-sleeved pastel green PJs and wearing her mudpack mask as well too. But something has caught the corner of her eye which she looks up and saw Mysterion sitting on the one of the room's windows sills which she has open them up to let fresh air into the house and inside one of her desk's door was a 38 pistol laying there that she keeps around for protection after that assassination attempt that was ordered by a former corrupted officer.

"Jesus Christ Mysterion, you scared the hell of you which I almost shot you to death!" Said McDaniels which it was almost like almost like a scream as she was remained in her blue colored leather executive chair while looking very concerned at him but her face looks worn and tired right now

"I'm so sorry to frightened that like that madam mayoress" Said Mysterion as he lightly jumps off from the still that is when the slightly overweight BarBrady came rushing in there with his police issued pistol out which he thought his wife was in great danger after she heard scream blood murder when he was walking up to the garage door.

"Martha you look okay but why you were screaming like a banshee?" Said BarBrady as he putted his gun down and pointed it at the floor as he looks concerned at her at that moment

"George I'm okay it was Mysterion he came to brief me on his patrol on the city" Said McDaniels

"Well your honor you have a keeper for somebody that loves you dearly and he is a good man too" Said Mysterion

"Why thanks" Said BarBrady while McDaniels rolls her eyes at his comment but she does love him dearly that he has been there for her over the years.

"Just get on with your report Mysterion!" McDaniels sneers loudly

"Everything is calm for now well I rather get back to my patrol so good night" Said Mysterion that is he left the room

"George I giving the rest of the night off and let go upstairs now" Said McDaniels while wearing a sinfully smile on her ruby-red colored thin lips

"Let go then and where is Dylan and Zach at" Said BarBrady that is when then she kissed him and grabbed him by the shirt in a very playful way then he says" But Martha the murder case you wanted to be solved very fast."

"George you are not the only cop in town anymore which we have a full-time police force now which it help your workload a lot let Yates handled it and the boys are sleeping right now" Said McDaniels that is when they went upstairs to their room to have some alone time to themselves.

**To Be** **Continued**

**Author's note: This marks the first time that I used Kenny's cute lil sister Karen in one of my stories :)**


	4. The rant: More Bad News

**Chapter 4: The Rant: More Bad News**

A few hours later at the mayoral mansion inside the dim candle and TV lit master bedroom from almost melted candles which there were a heavy maroon/ gold-colored bed comfort along with BarBrady's police uniform were lying around on the floor up in the bed BarBrady and McDaniels were laying there looking very exhausted from their vigorous lovemaking that they had earlier now they were in their PJs and gone to bed by sleeping in each other's arms. That the mayor was resting her head on BarBrady's chest and shoulder which she felt love and warmth of comfortable also at ease with him at home instead of the crazy life in politics and the public which they have to hides their true feelings from the public because it will be a great scandal in town if the residents found their romantic relationship out which they feared it. But something ugly is on the horizon to ruin their romantic evening right now. That is when BarBrady's work cell start to ring which that woke up both of them up from their happy slumber at that moment which the chief answers it which you can see their PJs that BarBrady was in a light weight blue t-shirt and black /blue plaited boxers shorts and McDaniels in the same PJs that she was wearing earlier.

"God darn it I want some seriously alone time with my wife around here for once on my night off geez whiz., Uh it is Lou which you are the lead investigator on this case which all I do now is I mind the office and does the administration duties around there which I'm don't go out on patrol that much anymore after all I'm the police chief." Said BarBrady while looking down at his cell on the screen says Lou Yates that scrolled against the neon green screen which McDaniels just simply looks over at him with that you are seriously look that formed on her youthful face what the hell he is crying about that she has a town to run and dealing with backwater idiotic hicks or disasters in all forms that she have no sympathy for him at all.

"George Richard Walker BarBrady just answers that damned thing now." McDaniels sneers loudly at the annoyance of the Cops theme playing nonstop which it silently annoys the hell out of her right now which she was sitting up in bed while she was giving that look and had both of her arms folded by her chest .

"Hello? What, Lou there is another murder had just happened at Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park? Said BarBrady which his loud irrational sounding voice which it was filled with great concern while McDaniels looks on as helpless or disgusted at this whole matter at that moment then he says while looking at his longtime secret lover who was sitting next to him listening to the conversation between her two top police commanding officers. "Okay then I will brief her on this news Lou." That is when he got off from his cell. "Martha is another murder happened tonight at one of our local parks which it was gang related." Said BarBrady while Yates on the other side standing there with his cell connected to his ear which he know McDaniels will be flipping out over this lately development in this out of blue crime wave right now.

"God help us all that the gates of hell will open tomorrow in the form of the honorable Martha Janice McDaniels Mitch."Said Yates while covering his mouthpiece to speak his opinion about the mayor's short temper outburst to his right-handed man.

"I know sir." Said Harris that he understands where he is coming from right now to feel the possible rant by McDaniels on slow process of solving this case.

"What? Gangbangers in South Park are you got to be kidding me right now George?" Said McDaniels which the tone of her voice that filled with concern and angry as she spoke." I thought that they stay in Denver to do their war on each other which now it is spilling on our safe and peaceful community's streets right now."

Another very hot and steamy morning had settled over South Park once again which it is starting to heat up outside and also at the police station which all of uniformed and plain clothed officers were dressed in sleeved shirts to combat the heat and keep cool too.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen I going to forewarned you all that Mayor McDaniels maybe could in here today to bitch about more on our case investigations progress." Said Yates stand in front of his desk and taking a quick slip of his coffee at that moment. That is when BarBrady came walking in the room for the first ever that you can see him in a blue short-sleeved police uniform shirt instead of the long-sleeved one.

"Lou and you guys have any leads on those open murder cases at all because Martha is on my ass right now to find these damned punks." Said BarBrady as he grabbed a jelly filled and powder sugar covered doughnut from a Tom Barton's box before he heads for his office to begin another stack of paperwork to do. But all sudden the room's double swinging doors swung wide open to show a pissed off Mayor McDaniels who is dressed in a dark blue polo shirt that has the city logo on there and dressy green Capri pants and wearing a black leather open toe sandals and her two assistants in a white polo shirts and gray cargo shorts well expect for Freddy who is wearing a pair of brown cargo shorts.

"BarBrady, Yates, Harris and Dawson I need talk to you alone now!" Said McDaniels in a sneering voice while all o f them had quivered and went into BarBrady's office at that moment. Not long after that inside BarBrady's office you can hear the mayor's ranting right now which a couple of police office secretaries were walking by the office at that moment.

"Look like Mayor McDaniels is not very happy about something right now." Said the older secretary with a salt and pepper hair name Diane

"But Diane how the hell she does this very day or night as mayor putting up with the great political pressure from the public and the local press that she gets which I give her respect on that." Said Melissa a younger secretary with blond hair that up in a bun

Back inside BarBrady's office that McDaniels was pacing back and forth in an angry strut which at this moment that she is silently hopes that Mysterion catches these retarded punks.

"Well madam mayor we are doing our best to solves these crimes right now." Said Yates

"Really? Harrison let me quote you on that but we are on the third day of investigating right now you idiots." Said McDaniels while rolling her eyes at this whole thing and made a whatever motion with her left hand right now the n she says" Actually I hoping for Mysterion crack the case because you fucking idiots being slow as hell , Johnson and Freddy let's go now." That is when she and her toady aides left the room at that moment which she looks pissed as well too.

"What bitch she is?" Said Yates that is when he pulled his cigar out to smoke it to relax himself

"Lou, she is probably getting hounded by the townsfolk and the bad press right now." Said Dawson

"Well gentlemen we need to solve these cases which everyone want this to needed right now!" Said BarBrady as he rises up from his chair to place his both palms on the top of his desk

"Yes sir" Said the lead three investigators

**To Be Continued**

Author's note: Sorry for the wait I thought that I had chapter down but I hitted a major writer block's wall day long yesterday but I'm back now on to chapter 5.


	5. A Shot that was heard around Town

**Chapter 5: A Shot that was heard around Town**

Meanwhile the downtown area of South Park cut to an apartment complex inside of one of those apartments which inside a one bedroom unit that someone very familiar came walking in the frame at that moment. It is the local swag lover and gangsta wannabe Wayne D who was in the anger management group with Cartman and Randy because their short fused tempers due from their small penis sizes was standing there at his a worn down mattress that is when he pulled a 9 mm handgun out of his baggy pants but the dumb ass had accidentally gabbed pulled the gun trigger and it accidental fire and the bullet hits his prized family jewels which he felt a girly cry out loud at that moment. There is a secret that Wayne is keeping right now that he is behind the four murders along with his gang better known as The Rocky Mountains Boyz who came out of nowhere under the police 's radar to get some quick cash by robbing people and selling drugs.

"God damnit dawg I shot myself in da nuts and call 9-11 now!" Said Wayne as he fall down on to the floor which he was covering bloodied wounded at that moment. A few minutes later which a shitload of cops and EMTS were on scene right now that they were wheeling Wayne D out on a gurney which most of the townsfolk has gathered there to see what is going on at that moment.

"What? Just wow a complete idiot that I'm ever seen before in my career in law enforcement he has shot himself in the crotch with a gun?!" Said Yates while shaking his head for the stupidity that he and his team has recently came across in their sights then he says "God damned gangbangers wannabes I hate them with a passion this is one of the reasons why I left the Denver Police force for South Park to get away from the stupid ass gang violence!"

That is when the boys came up to the front of the crowd who is standing behind the yellow crime scene tape to see what is going on right now.

"Hey what is going on here Mr. Garrison?" Said Cartman as he looks up at his teacher

"Well boys a kid who thinks he is a gangsta which the dumb fuck shot himself in the nut shack?!" Said Garrison while looking down at his students at that moment

"He did what?" Said Stan with a laugh came under his breath as they saw Wayne D being put on to the ambulance

"Look like someone is not having any kids at all right now." Said Kenny which he wants to laugh at this young jack ass' misfortune right now

"Dude I'm on the fence on to laugh at the offensive comedy or say what the fuck?" Said Kyle

A few hours later still in downtown fades to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which McDaniels was sitting at her desk busy reading over some important paperwork that is when BarBrady came walking in there and she looks up from her paperwork with those glaring eyes of hers while wearing her gold wired framed reading glasses at that moment.

"Martha I got some good news for you to hear about right now." Said BarBrady while standing in front of her desk which McDaniels lends back in her nice chair with that scowling look of her has formed on her face and both of her arms folded at her chest while looking at BarBrady.

"So what is the good news BarBrady that you came up with the realization that you and your men are complete idiots? Said McDaniels in a very sarcastic tone voice while looking at BarBrady

"No Martha?" Said BarBrady which he did not catch on her sarcastic comment that directed at him and his fellow officers on his force while McDaniels was busy with rolling her eyes at him for his stupidity even though she loves him to some degree

"Why the hell you came to my office for anyway George which I'm have much paperwork to get done before the fourth of July holiday just I want to relax before the town's firework display" Said McDaniels

"Well Martha I'm came here to tell you that we are clearly sure that we napped one of the suspects in the multi homicide cases after the idiot shot himself in the nuts with the suspected murder weapon." Said BarBrady

"What kind of idiot will shot himself in his private area but karma struck back?!" Said McDaniels in a long sneer while shaking her head for the stupidity that she just heard in her own life

"Well Martha, it was a swag lover which he was planning to take photos of his gangsta poses for his personal Facebook page." Said BarBrady

"What the hell is wrong with the youth of today?!" Said McDaniels while rolling her eyes with great disgust then nose bridge pinch herself at that moment

"Martha, I know why because the kids of today have much time on their hands remembered when we were kids that we used to play outside all hours of the day." Said BarBrady

"I know George" Said McDaniels

Cut to the Sizzler the boys were there sitting at a booth having multi flavored milkshakes and a large plate of steaming hot chili cheese fries which Kyle was sharing his shake with Kenny once again spend his allowance money from this week on porn mags.

"You guys what the fuck is swag is anyway." Said Cartman

"It is a trend of words and clothing that is used by a brunch of retarded douche bags Cartman." Said Kenny then he says" Like YOLO (You only live once live) bitch please I get killed every day and come back to alive so YOLO is bull shit."

"Wow Kenny!" Said Kyle which they can't remember Kenny's brutal deaths once again

"There you see that you assholes forgot about my deaths again!" Kenny roars with rage and disappointment

"Kenny, what the hell you are talking about." Said Stan

"For God's sake I'm can't believe this bull shit again." Said Kenny while looking very angry at his friends for a quick second

**To Be Continued**

Author's note: I'm sorry for don't finishing and loading up this chapter due to changing plotlines which I was working to mastered and fitted it into the main plot in the story so far but many mini plotlines are awesome in some ways. But I will start chapter 6 tomorrow.


	6. No snitching is for Losers

**Chapter 6: No snitching is for Losers**

Later on that very same night downtown in a darkened alleyway Mysterion jump down on to the rain-soaked pavement which he has landed on his feet like a cat and his purple cape swirl around in the air. That is when he was met by the other members of the Coon and Friends who was in their costumes right now which they are about to go to head out to patrolling the city for bad guys and return them in to the proper authorities for the night.

"Let's go guys we got a town to save right now." Said Mysterion while standing next to his friends

"Mysterion, you are right that we all in this together." Said the human kite

"Kike, I'm actually agreed with you for once." Said the coon

"You do fat ass?" Said the human kite

"Yes kike I'm do agreed with you so do not get gay on me you damn dirty Jew fag!" Said the coon

"Shut up fat ass quit belittling my people." The human Kite sneers loudly at him

"Hey you guys we got a town to keep protected and safe right now so quit fighting you two." Said Tool shed that is when they both stopped their arguing to look at him at that very moment.

"You guys Tool shed is clearly so right that we all should needs to focusing our energies on saving and protecting our town right now." Said Mysterion

"Fine!" Said both of the coon and human kite in sync and they all disappeared in the darkness to patrol the city's streets

Which it has been quiet night so far more like calm before the storm but cut to the busy police station that was crawling with life right now inside the interview room which a bandaged up (the hospital had saved his balls) Wayne D sat on one side of the table while Yates sat on the other side looking scornfully at the punk right now.

"Wayne Nicholas Donaldson you have a very long rap sheet that you got right here that date back to your early teens young man." Said Yates staring blankly at the punk and he has both of his palms resting on the steel table top was hoping for him to snitch on his own but nothing came from his mouth at that moment.

"I'm not saying shit on my homies dawg which you are more like a greedy fat pig." Said Wayne D while still trying to act cool when he moves all sudden he whines in pain and scream like a girl

"If you don't want to talk well then you better started to loves your jail cell buddy which you will be seeing all time." Said Yates in angry threatening reply while standing next to his partner meanwhile in the other room that looking into the interview room from a one-sided glass window which McDaniels, her two mayoral assistants, BarBrady, Dawson and the Park County DA standing there listening to the police interview room right now

"I'm can't charge him with four open murders charges until evidence linked him to the crimes or cleared him but I'm can charge him with possessing an illegal firearm and discharging an illegal firearm." Said The Park County DA while he was looking at McDaniels was silently hoping for a crack and an arrest for in these high-profile murder cases that who is responsible for the deaths of her voters is being crushed within her then he says" I must take my leave then." That is when he steps out of the room and McDaniels rolls her eyes and sighs angrily out loud as she paces back and forth at that moment.

"Oh just great another brick wall to block our success for cracking this case wide open but you idiots is taking your sweet time to solves these crimes." Said McDaniels in a hissing voice to show her great disapproval toward their slow process which she has a very scowling look had formed on her face that is when she pulled her electronic cigarette stick out of her pocket which she stick it in her mouth

"Martha, please have more patience with us that we are doing our best right now." Said BarBrady as the pissed off mayor turned around with an electronic cigarette that is wedge between her ruby-red strained thin lips to smoke which it does clearly calm her nerves down which she was exhaling vapor out as she puffed away and she was starting to relax at last.

"Well George I'm just not care anymore what I want to do you just solve it now?!" Said McDaniels while still having her cigarette in her mouth which she looked and sounded a lot calmer than a few seconds earlier from her bitch fit. All sudden they all look over at the window which they saw Mysterion has perched himself on the window's edge which his purple cape was swirling around in the wind at that moment.

"Mysterion!" Said all the city and police officials who are still standing there which the coon was sitting on the building's fire escape stairway with the other members of the coon and friends and he looks pissed too.

"Not good sneaking and spotlight stealing little fag you are Mysterion." Said the Coon while having his arms folded and looked scornfully for Mysterion that the attention he gets from everyone.

"Don't you start you fat ass?" Said the human kite while looking very annoyed at the coon's whimpering about Mysterion and his supporters all time.

"Shut up kike!" Said Cartman in a very long sneer

"Guys not now we have important people upstairs which we want to hear the conversation so shut up! Said Tool shed

'Yeah coon and kite knock it off!" Said the other coon members back inside the room which McDaniels was pacing back and forth when she was hearing about Mysterion's report right now

"So the bastards have gone into hiding right now because their homie is in police custody right now?" Said McDaniels while thinking to herself

"Madam Mayor, my friends and I are going to do a stakeout for these bastards which we are hoping to catch them in the act." Said Mysterion

"Well I'm thinking about doing the same too Mysterion!" Said BarBrady

"George, I joining you on your little stake out." Said McDaniels

"Mayor, you are crazy!" Said Johnson

"Johnson, I'm not afraid of these ass clown gangbangers at all." Said McDaniels which she has fought in two different alien invasions and a zombie outbreak so far.

**To Be Continued**

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait due to long thinking process and onto the grand finale now.


	7. Captured

**Chapter 7: Captured**

Later on that night at Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial park's parking lot which a massive undercover string is underway which they are going into the park to nabs Wayne D's gang so they can be tried for four counts of first degree homicide along with the help of Mayor McDaniels and the members of the Coon and friends along with Yates, Harris and other officers who went in different ways out through the park but McDaniels who has went under covered with BarBrady who is commanding the string inside the mayor's black Tahoe which the very secret couple were sitting inside the suv and there are flameless candles sitting on the top of the dashboard and they having take out dinner to munch on while on the lookout which the chief was trying to do his best to romance his mayoral wife after their romantic evening was ruined by an important urgent phone call a few nights ago. Which McDaniels does not looks very amused at all as she slipped on her chocolate malt shake at that moment.

"Come on Martha let's finish our romantic night few nights ago which someone had to ruin." Said BarBrady as he lends toward her to kiss her on the lips but she pushes him off from her.

"George not here because we maybe get caught by someone waits until we get home it is not the time to fool around." Said McDaniels look up from her kindle which she was reading a romance novel and she was wearing her reading glasses

"Oh camel poo but Martha undercover strings get very boring around here." Said BarBrady in a very bored tone voice as he was looking at her

"I'm means NO George so just gets over it and wait until we get home later!" Said McDaniels in a long sneer

"Fine then you won Martha." Said BarBrady

Meanwhile inside the park Mysterion was sitting up in a tree limb overlooking the park that is when he heard something very sickening which it is a woman was screaming for help which she was being held up by Wayne D ' gang which she is being surrounded by them at that moment.

"Sgt. Yates we have contact!" Said Mysterion as he speak into his walkie-talkie and gone running toward her

"Give your money and your fancy phone you goddamned whore!" Said the lead gangbanger which they has their pistols point at her at that moment

Yo! Assholes you pick the wrong night to rob and kill someone not on my watch you ass lickers!" Said Mysterion as he lands on the ground and his feet that is when the guy open fire and shot Mysterion to death that is when they are met by the remaining c- team members and the South Park Police Force at that moment which the cops tasered them all and have them on the ground handcuffed.

"Uh Oh my God, They killed Mysterion!" Said Tool shed

"You Bastards!" Said the Human Kite which that is when the coon has sunk on to his knees to cries for his friend/rival and stare down at his blood covered corpse

"You son of bitches you killed my friend!" Said the Coon that is when Yates, Harris, The Mayor and BarBrady appears from the darkness at that moment

"Oh no not Mysterion!?" Said McDaniels which BarBrady caught her in his arms and she hides her face which it was brimmed with great sorrow and BarBrady took his hat off to placed over his heart to show respect for the pint-sized fallen hero

The very next morning at the bus stop the three remaining boys were standing there in the hot that is when Kenny came walking up to them.

"Hey guys do you remember anything from last night at all." Said Kenny

"NOOO! Said his friends

"Never mind then!" Said Kenny then he says" Stupid ass gift which it is a more a curse in my view and no one can't remembers my death again!"

**The End**


End file.
